Hermione la Golfa
by AnyT Grandchester
Summary: En esta historia Hermione muestra su lado salvaje... con un poco de ayuda.
1. El regreso a Hogwarts

Este capitulo es una introduccion a la historia.  
  
HERMIONE LA GOLFA  
  
Por: AnyT* Grandchester, Snoogle y Rejo.  
  
Capitulo I  
  
El regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Era de noche, todo era oscuridad en Privet Drive a excepción por unas cuantas lámparas, Harry no puede creer que ya hayan pasado todas sus vacaciones en casa de los Dursley, no podia soportar mas. Ya la señora Weasley había retirado un poco de oro de la cámara acorazada en Gringotts y compro todo lo de la lista del 6º curso de Harry, y se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar por el, al día siguiente, para llevarlo a la estación de King's Cross, ya tenia hecho su baúl, así que no le quedo más que dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente, solo tuvo tiempo para bañarse, cogió su baúl, que a duras penas lo pudo cargar, y bajo corriendo, ya estaba, desde cinco minutos atrás, una caravana de tres taxi's en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley, dos llenos por los Weasley y el tercero por los Granger. Harry al ver a los taxi's con los Weasley llenos, no le quedo alternativa mas que subir a el taxi con Hermione y sus padres.  
  
A Harry se le hizo poco lo que tardaron en llegar, quizás por la platica que tenia con Hermione y sus padres. Bajaron los baúles y se dieron cuenta que estaban contra reloj, corrieron y pasaron el Andén 9 3/4 con mucha discreción, y subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
Todo el camino, Harry lo paso dormido, por lo que no se pudo percatar de lo que paso, pero al despertar vio a Ron con una marca roja de mano en la cara, no le presto mucha atención a eso y al hecho de que Hermione tenia una cara de disgusto, pensó que quizás tenia la visita de su amiguito que la visita cada mes. Bajaron del expreso sin mencionar ni una palabra los tres, subieron a los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo y por nada se rompía el silencio, Harry no sabia que hacer, ni mucho menos que pensar. Llegaron al castillo, Harry se sentía muy mal, vomito en la entrada del palacio y Mcgonagall le permitió subir a su habitación sin asistir a la selección, Harry corrió por unas escaleras estrechas, hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba oculta tras un enorme retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido de seda rosa. -¿La contraseña?- le pregunto a Harry al ver que se aproximaba -¡Uyuyuy!- dijo Harry, eso me dijo el Prefecto Entro, subió a su dormitorio y durmió. Al día siguiente, listo para sus clases Harry se levanto, arreglo y bajo junto con Ron a la sala común, donde no estaba Hermione, a Harry y Ron les extraño, pero no dijeron nada, bajaron al Gran Comedor, vieron sus horarios y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que la primer clase que les tocaba era pociones impartida por el profesor Severus Snape, por el cual no sentían ni un poco de agrado.  
  
Nota de una de los autores (osea yo): Sorry a todos los fans de Hermione (personalmente les digo que no tenemos nada en contra de ella, si es MI IDOLO!!!), no nos vayan a mandar tomatasos por el titulo del fanfic, conforme avanze se daran cuenta del porque lo titulamos asi, les aseguro que se pondra muy chistoso.  
  
Debo decirles que desafortunadamente yo no soy el autor intelectual del fic, la idea original es de Rejo, Snoogle y yo, hemos escrito parte del fic, y hemos aportado muchas ideas, tanto es asi, que la idea original de desvio, pero no pore so dejara de estar Buena la historia.  
  
No me queda mas que decir que lean los siguientes capitulos y dejen muchos Reviews!!! 


	2. Recatadus?

HERMIONE LA GOLFA  
  
Por: AnyT* Grandchester, Snoogle y Rejo.  
  
Capitulo II  
  
¿Recatadus?  
  
Entraron todos al salón de pociones, donde ya tenían unos materiales en unas mesas, y se preguntaban para que seria, y la respuesta la tenia Snape, quien les explico que su primera tarea a realizar era una poción que haría que una persona pudiera hacerse más recatada, sería y aplicada.  
  
-De seguro que cuando a Hermione le toque probar su poción se volverá más insoportable de lo que es- Dijo Ron a Harry en un susurro, pero aún así Hermione lo escucho. Hermione hizo una cara de desagrado, "Que tonto" pensó.  
  
Snape hizo que investigaran el procedimiento para hacer la poción, y el día de la clase...  
  
-Bien, espero que hayan terminado ya su poción Recatadus, por que todos la probaran- Dijo Snape con una malévola sonrisa, mirando a los estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
En ese momento, Harry sintió que el estómago le daba retorcijones por que tenía suelto el estómago, y al ver su poción color púrpura, y sosteniendo el vaso de precipitados con la rara sustancia se dijo: "Salud, y haber si me cura la chorrera" Entonces Hermione volteó a ver a Harry -No hagas eso- Dijo, entonces Draco le hecho hiedra pillum a la poción de Hermione pensando: "Esta tonta ya calló en su estupidez y yo me aprovecharé de ello, Jajaja, maldita sangre sucia". Hermione volteo y vio que su poción burbujeaba- Que bien, ya esta lista.  
  
-Bien, se tomaran la poción por turnos, para ver que reacción tiene en cada uno- Dijo Snape, Harry y Ron cuchicheaban suponiendo los efectos que tendría en cada quien. -Señor Potter, parece que quiere ser el primero, ¿verdad? -No!- Contesto Harry asustado, "Maldito viejo" penso -Pase al frente con su poción- Grito Snape A Harry no le quedo más remedio que pasar a donde todos lo pudieran ver. -Bébala y veremos si funciona. "Depravado Sexual, maldito viejo abusador de niños, Michaelle Jackson" penso Harry justo al tomar su poción, y como era de esperarse... -No paso nada- Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras- Era de suponerse, ni siquiera es capaz de hacer una poción tan "sencilla" usted solo, pase a su lugar!!!! Todos los de Slytherin reían, y sorprendentemente Harry tambien, "Genial, ya me cure de la chorrera!!!!" pensó -La siguiente será la señorita Granger. -Si profesor Paso al frente y se tomo su poción. Draco no podía esperar ver los efectos que tendría su maldad en Hermione, "Que pasara, ¿le saldrán alas?, ¿desaparecerá?, ¿le crecerán sus atributos?"penso. Pero como NO era de esperarse.... -Otra que no sabe hacer nada!!!!, claro, los de Gryffindor son unos tontos, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor. La clase termino y todos salieron. -¿Viste como se puso Pansy Parkinson, Harry?- Decía entre risas Ron -Sí, se veía mas seria que McGonagall. -Y Neville tambien. -Lo bueno es que ya van a pasar los efectos. -Sí, oye que raro que no funciono la de Hermione. -Si, mira, ahí viene. -Hermione!!!- Gritan ambos. -¿Qué sucede chicos?- Les pregunto con una sonrisa que nunca habían visto. -¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Ron. -Nunca me había sentido mejor, bueno, ya me voy a la habitación de chicas. -Pero... -No soporto este aspecto, parezco ñoña. -¿Entonces ya no estas enojada con migo por lo del expreso?-Dijo Ron a Hermione con cara de vergüenza. -Claro que no, pillín- contesto Hermione guiñándole el ojo con un toque seductor. -¿Hermione?- Dijo Harry con cara de "what?". -Nos vemos al rato- y se fue corriendo. -¿Qué paso en el expreso Ron?- pregunto Harry. -Nada de mucha importancia, te lo platicare luego. 


	3. La transformación

Sorry: En los capitulos anteriores no puse el Disclaimer, pero comprendan que soy nueva en esto de la publicacion, asi que ya saben, y en lo de la publicacion de los capitulos, me revolvi toda, me la pase haciendo corajes, y al final de todo, no me salio bien, pero espero que ahora si... No es bueno empezar el año enojada ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Rowlling no escribiria esta clase de aberracion, de eso pueden estar seguros.  
  
HERMIONE LA GOLFA  
  
Por: AnyT* Grandchester, Snoogle y Rejo.  
  
Capitulo III  
  
La transformación  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione se sentía diferente, y no lo podía evitar, incluso fue a comprar a Honeyduckes miles de barras de chicle por que sentía un gran antojo hacia ellas, todos en Hogsmeade se quedaron atónitos y a la vez atraídos por ella, pues vestía una mini-falda de cuero con unas botas de nylon súper altas, tipo Marylin Manson, su blusa era escotada y dejaba ver sus delicados hombros hacia la luz del sol, tenía su pelo suelto y el maquillaje exuberante y exótico, sin mencionar su ropa interior, que era una tanga de hilo dental y un "bra" que dejaba ver sus gomas.... de mascar.  
  
Al verla Harry y Ron se quedaron súperhipersorprendidos. Tenían los ojos salidos y la baba cayéndoles, no quitaban la mirada de sus...... chicles (N.A. ¿Pues que pensaban?).  
  
-Hola "gay's", ¿quieren un chicle?- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Y ellos tímidos.  
  
-Sí, claro!  
  
-Pues agárrenlos.  
  
-Y, ¿dónde están?- Le preguntaron dudosos.  
  
-Aquí mismo, chicos- sonrriendoles y señalando sus bubis.  
  
-Paso!- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Y tu Ron?  
  
-Ehhh...- Dudo un momento, pero recibio un codazo de Harry.-No gracias, ahi será para la otra.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Hermione con una mueca en la cara.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Ashhh!!!!, me voy, tengo que ir a ver a los chicos de 7º grado, chao- palmea el trasero de Harry y se aleja con un meneo de cadera imposible de pasar desapercibido, así que por doquier que sus hermosas piernas la llevan, los chicos no pueden evitar quedar flechados por ella. Un tonto chico de 2º no se dio cuenta por donde iba y choco con Hermione, haciendo caer su varita al suelo, el pobre chico se pone tan nervioso, que tiene que ir a la enfermería por un ataque de nervios, en ese momento, uno de los chicos embobecidos por Hermione, sale del encanto y se agacha a recoger la varita de Hermione...  
  
-Toma, tu varita- dice el chico.  
  
-Oh, muchas gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Mi.... mi.... mi nombre es.... es.... es?, ah si, mi nombre es Nick, Nick McTrevi.  
  
-Bien Nick McTrevi, como podré agradecerte?  
  
El chico se sonrojo y dejo volar su imaginación y dijo.  
  
-¿Qué tal con un pequeño beso en la mejilla?  
  
-Que sea algo mejor- Le contesto guiñandole un ojo.  
  
Hermione cogió a Nick de donde pudo mientras le daba un beso que duro un tiempo histórico de cerca de 3 minutos, dejando a Nick sin aliento.  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy- Dice Hermione- Fue un gusto el conocerte!  
  
Un pequeño gemido surge de Nick, al cual es levantado del suelo con una merecida ovación, por todos los demás estudiantes envidiados por la suerte que había tenido Nick. Todos estaban contentos menos Draco, que sabía su pequeño secretito.  
  
De pronto, Hermione se topa con Flitwick y este le dice.  
  
-Oiga Señorita Granger, ¿No va a entrar a clases?  
  
-¡Talvez si, talvez no!, por que no me llama Hermy, mis amigos íntimos así me llaman.- Contesta coqueteandole.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
  
-Vamos profesor, usted sabe a que me refiero, ¿hay alguien en el salón?  
  
-Hay una detención para usted señorita, ahora largo de aquí directo con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
***Fin del capitulo***  
  
Lo siento, fue muy, muy corto, pero aunque ya tenemos escrita la continuacion, es la CULPA de REJO que no lo hayamos publicado aun, es que el lo tiene escrito en una libreta, y no lo ha pasado a la computadora, y como yo estoy de vacaciones muy lejos, y no lo puedo presionar mas que por internet, pues el resultado es que no tendran el sig. capitulo hasta que mis amenazas sean tomadas en cuenta.  
  
Muchas gracias a las personas que nos mandaron reviews.  
  
nai-ara: Eres el primer review!!! Que bueno que te guste la historia, pondre la continuacion ta pronto como pueda.  
  
Dafy: Supones bien, queremos reviews!!!, pero bueno, ya dije porque no puse la continuacion.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Me alegra que te guste la historia, te aseguro que se pondra mejor conforme vaya avanzando, y la accion entre Ron y Herms, pues tendra que esperar un poquito.  
  
Lil Granger: Que bien que te guste el fic, he leido algunos tuyos tambien. Pues si, Draquito es el culpable de la transformacion de Hermy, pero capaz de que le sale el tiro por la culata, porque en lugar de perjudicarla pues le ayudara a aprender a Vivir la vida!!, y dejar de estar tan metida en los libros. Y tendras que esperar un poco mas para saber lo que paso entre Ron y Hermy. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! 


	4. La Perdición en Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen, a ninguno de los tres autores de esta Obra de Arte (vulgarmente denominada "Fanfic"), sino a Rowlling, si a esa mujer que se la pasa disfrutando de sus millones y no se pone a terminar los libros!!!... De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo. pasemos al capitulo.  
  
HERMIONE LA GOLFA  
  
Por: AnyT* Grandchester, Snoogle y Rejo (Aclaracion: Rejo es HOMBRE.)  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
La Perdición en Hogwarts  
  
Hermione camina por los pasillos desolados jugueteando con su varita y rellenándose su sostén, de pronto cuando pasa el armario de utensilios oye muchos ruidos.  
  
-¿Qué será eso?- Se pregunta.  
  
Trata de abrir el armario y de el sale un estruendo seguido por el Profesor Snape.  
  
-Profesor ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Le dice sorprendida- ¿Y por que me mira así?  
  
El profesor no le responde y en cambio devuelve una mirada sensual hacia ella.  
  
-Profe.... Profe.... Profesor!!!!- Snape comienza a caminar hacia ella de forma provocativa.- Qué hace?, No!!!!  
  
Hermione se da cuenta de que en realidad no es Snape sino un boggart (la chica no ha perdido su inteligencia) porque el muy pícaro dejo ver su cola enredada.  
  
Inmediatamente ella sabe que su miedo se ha manifestado y esta ahí, es el de seducir a Snape.  
  
-Riddíkulo!- Grita Hermione.  
  
Y el boggart empieza a retroceder cuando Hermione se le acerca provocativamente pues solo así según ella, lograría desaparecer al boggart.  
  
Segundos después éste explota dejando ver el armario.  
  
Hermione se queda viendo detenidamente hacia el armario y ve algo inusual, una pequeña escoba ha resbalado y deja ver una inscripción, "Solo para ti" dice y luego viene, "Dedalicus omnitus".  
  
-Ha de ser un hechizo- se afirma y lo pronuncia.  
  
Al momento se abre una rendija del fondo falso del armario y se deja ver un largo pasillo alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas, que lleva a una puerta de un estilo rústico. Llegando ahí encuentra otra inscripción para cerrar el hechizo y abrir el próximo "Politos Racana". Ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo dice moviendo su varita. Después empieza a cerrarse la abertura por donde ella entró y se abre la gran puerta dejando ver una hermosa y cómoda habitación, donde habia chimenea, sillones, mesas y un minibar con todo tipo de bebidas. Alcanzo a ver unas escaleras, así que guiándose por su curiosidad las subió, y se encontró con un pequeño vestíbulo, donde había 3 puertas, las abrió y comprobó que todas estaban muy bien amuebladas, con una cama muy bien acolchonada, chimenea (no puede faltar), ropero y baño.  
  
-¡¡¡GENIAL!!!- grita emocionada Hermione -¡¡¡¡Un gran BURDEL que administrar!!!! -Signos de "$" aparecen en sus ojos- ¡Que chido! Solo debo contratar tres chavas más, ya sé, Susan Bones, no es muy mojigata -Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano-, y que tal Luna Lovegood?, no! Ella arruinaría el negocio, como esta re-loca nadie querría ir, que mas da, en un momento encontrare quien, es una gran oportunidad, alguien aceptara. -Se afirmó.  
  
Hermione sale, cerciorándose de que este bien cerrado y nadie lo pueda abrir. Busca por todos lados las candidatas para su negocio, la primera que encontró y sabe que le ha de interesar es Cho-Chang, a la cual sigue hasta la salida del castillo.  
  
-Cho-Chang!!!!- Grita Hermione.-Cho-Chang, te vengo siguiendo desde hace mucho, pero bueno, quiero hacerte una propuesta.Ya vez manita de que la gente es muy chismosa, y DICEN, DICEN!!!!, LAS MALAS LENGUAS, que andabas buscando trabajo.es cierto o no?  
  
-Pues, la verdad si.  
  
-PERFECTO MY DARLING!!!, pues ya no busques mas, como tu eres una "INTIMA AMIGA MIA", te vengo a ofrecer un trabajo antes que a nadie mas!!  
  
-De verdad?? -Pregunto abriendo sus rasgados ojos lo mas que podía.- Que bien!, y..... de que se trata?  
  
-Es de algo que tu mejor que nadie, bueno con excepción mía, sabe hacer muy bien.  
  
-Y que tal el sueldo?  
  
-Exactamente no se a cuanto asciende la cantidad, todo depende de cómo funcione el negocio, pero es una GRAN CANTIDAD!! Más propinas.  
  
-En serio, y que tengo que hacer?  
  
-Vender amor, y venderlo bien y caro.  
  
-Estoy hablando con la "Sabelotodo Granger"?  
  
-Claro que si, oye!, todos podemos cambiar.  
  
-Pues, no se....-Indecisa.  
  
-Serán chicos guapos.  
  
-Haberlo dicho antes, cuando empiezo?  
  
-Esta noche es la gran inauguración, así que has publicidad.  
  
-Y donde te veo?  
  
-Me buscas en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos.  
  
-Chao.  
  
"Genial solo faltan dos", pensó Hermione, "El problema es que falta poco tiempo para que abra el "changarro", debo darme prisa".  
  
Iba Hermione pensando sus grandes planes y de pronto se cruza con los profesores Hagrid y McGonagall.  
  
"Oh por Dios", piensa ella "La detención, lo había olvidado por completo" Hagrid y Minerva no reconocieron a Hermione por el maquillaje y todo lo que se habia echado, mejor dicho quitado de encima.  
  
-Señorita!!!- le grito McGonagall.  
  
Hermione se quedo congelada pensando que la iba a regañar por no ir a la detención.  
  
-Vaya a su sala común y ¡TAPESE!  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo.  
  
-"Uff", por poco, ahora tengo que buscar a dos más para el trabajo.  
  
Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde todos la miraban, a los hombres se les caía la baba y las mujeres la miraban con envidia. Ella caminaba con una gran sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo a cuanto mucho veía.  
  
Llego a su mesa y se sentó junto a Ginny, y comenzaron a platicar.  
  
-Hermione, en la ultima visita a Hogsmead vi una túnica preciosa, estoy segura que con ella Harry me voltearía a ver, pero lo malo es que esta carísima.  
  
-Ay Ginny, no te preocupes, acá entre nos, he visto varias veces a Harry que se te queda mirando.  
  
-De verdad?- A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
-Sí, y por el dinero no te apures, por que voy a iniciar un negocio muy lucrativo y quiero que trabajes para mi.  
  
-Enserio??, y que clase de trabajo es?  
  
-Mmmmm...., pues como no eres la clase de chica que necesito, podrías ayudarme atendiendo solamente a los clientes, sirviendo sus bebidas y todo eso- Dijo Hermione mas para si misma que para Ginny.  
  
-Servir mesas?? De que estas hablando?  
  
-Bueno, es que voy a abrir una mmm.... como llamarla?- Dijo pensante- "casa", en donde nos podemos distraer y beber algo sin preocuparnos por que nos encuentren y como va a haber mesas y todo eso, pues necesito a alguien que me ayude a servir.  
  
-Ahh, y como será el lugar?  
  
-Pues habrá música, y habitaciones por si acaso necesitan estar a solas un rato, cosas de ese tipo.  
  
-Pues, se oye bien, cuenta con migo- Le dijo una sonriente Ginny.  
  
-Genial!, la paga todavía no se cual será, todo depende de cómo funcione el negocio, pero de antemano las propinas son tuyas, así que sírveles bien.  
  
-Ohh, esta bien, ya veras como no te decepcionare. -Bueno, te dejo, iré a buscar a alguien mas para que trabaje- Y dicho esto se levanto de su lugar para ir a hablar con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.  
  
Después de hablar un rato con ella.  
  
-Entonces que chicas aceptan el trabajo? Piensen en los chicos!!- Les dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
  
-Mmmm... pues si Parvati aceptar yo también- Dijo Lavender  
  
-Esta bien acepto, en donde nos vemos?  
  
-Excelente, nos vemos a las 8:00 en la sala común, Hagan propaganda.  
  
-Sí- Y las dos se alejaron murmurando y riéndose.  
  
"Bien, ahora a terminar de agregar lo que falta a la casa, y hacer propaganda" pensó Hermione  
  
-Hermione, que haces?- Le pregunto Ron  
  
-Nada, iré a la Biblioteca, Adiós.  
  
-Adiós. Nunca cambiara- Nego con la cabeza-, cierto Harry?  
  
-Si Ron, ni siquiera con su nueva actitud.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione buscaba en la Biblioteca una forma de hacer publicidad lo más pronto posible, pero se encontró con un nuevo problema.  
  
-¿Cómo se llamara la casa?- Después de un rato de mucho pensar y de desechar siglas como "ZORRAS", "BITCH" y cosas de ese tipo, se DECIDIO POR...............  
  
***Fin del 4to capitulo***  
  
Notas de uno de los autores (ósea, yo): Que les pareció???, este fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores. Tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido, pero no prometo nada. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que nos han mandado, creanme que son un gran apoyo para nosotros. Ojala que este capitulo les guste tanto como los anteriores.  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
A todos: Que bien que les guste la historia!!! El próximo capi estará mejor, porque este como que estuvo medio aburridillo.  
  
Jessica Wealey: Tendras que esperar un poco mas para que haya acción entre Ron y Hermy, aunque en el siguiente capi, habrá una probadita.  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: Para decirte que paso entre Ron y Herms, deberán esperar unos 2 capitulos mas.  
  
Mario Regino: Ya calare que Rejo es un HOMBRE, espero que estes satisfecho, y no seas mentiroso, yo no escribí con muchos errores de ortografía!!!  
  
Relley-chan: La verdad Hermino ya necesitaba un cambio, pero recuerda que no se debio precisamente porque ella quisiera.  
  
JaNy: No te preocupes por Ronnie, que el no es ningun santo, y ademas Hermy no es tan golfa como aparenta. Dafy-malfoy: Es que la pobre andaba con las hormonas volando!!!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Gracias por lo de wapisima!!!, mi amigo se indigno todo cuando leyo que creiste que era mujer, pero no te apures, logre calmarlo, y no cumplio su amenaza de no mandarme la continuación, asi que. Continua leyendo!!!  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Este capi estuvo mas largo. El cambio fue drastico, si, pero no por su culpa.  
  
Lil Granger: McGonagall??? Ta' bien que quiera pero no es pa' tanto!!!  
  
CoNnY-B: Tu crees que se lo merezca?? Pues en que concepto la tienes??, no, no es cierto. Gracias por leer.  
  
VachiMagic: Vachis, no lo habias leido antes de que lo publicaramos?? Ya le avanzaste a tu fanfic??, porque has tenido 2 semanotas para hacerlo. Quiero resultados!!!  
  
chikky y kelpie: Sorry por como estuvo publicado, ya lo corregi.  
  
Reina-Ayesha: Que halago que te haya gustado la historia, porque sabes que a mi me encantan las tuyas. 


	5. El Mondongo Meneador

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen, a ninguno de los tres autores de esta Obra de Arte (vulgarmente denominada "Fanfic"), sino a Rowling, si a esa mujer que se la pasa disfrutando de sus millones y no se pone a terminar los libros!!!...  
  
HERMIONE LA GOLFA  
  
Por: AnyT* Grandchester, Snoogle y Rejo.  
  
Capitulo V  
  
El Mondongo Meneador  
  
SE DECIDIO POR......  
  
-"El Mondongo Meneador"- Exclamo sonriente- Si! eso es.  
  
Pensando por última vez el nombre definitivo de su casa de la buena vida se dirigió ahora a su lugar secreto para comenzar los preparativos necesarios sin darse cuenta que Harry y Ron la perseguían sin cesar.  
  
"No puede ser"- se dijo a si misma-"Hay vienen estos dos y todavía ni ha comenzado a jalar mi changarro.  
  
"Oh, se me olvidaba, ellos no saben, tengo que aprovechar, para que me ayuden en las propagandas".  
  
Se paro de golpe, se acomodó su pechonalidad, volteo hacia los chicos, y sonrió sensualmente diciendo:  
  
-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?  
  
-No lo sé, yo no soy bueno para eso- respondió un despreocupado Harry gacha. -Pésimas- dijo Ron intentando controlar hacia donde dirigir la vista.  
  
-En fin, saben? ¿Les gustaría saber mi pequeño secreto?  
  
-Sí, dinos, que te traes mujer de la buena vida.  
  
-Pues. la verdad, voy a abrir una casa. una casa de placeres.- Ellos se quedaron atónitos, esta bien que Hermione estaba cambiando, pero no era para tanto. La voz de Hermione los hizo reaccionar- ¿Les gustaría ir gratis todo lo que quisieran chicos?  
  
-Por supuesto- Dijo Ron de golpe.  
  
-Harry le dio un pisotón para que se mordiera a lengua.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Harry, que aun no se creia las palabras de su amiga "la perfecta y sabelotodo Granger".  
  
-Si chicos, como oyeron, yo la señorita (esta palabra provoco un poco de risa en Harry y Ron) Hermione Granger, se ha convertido en una vividora,- les dijo desafiante- ¿Cómo la ven?  
  
-Eso se nota- asintieron los dos viendo la camisita que traía puesta con el mensaje de PERRA DEL MAL y que dejaba ver su esbelto abdomen adornado sutilmente con un diamante en el ombligo.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado? Le dijo Harry a ella.  
  
-Hay, vamos, no seas testarudo, o es que acaso no te gustan las mujeres MA- RI-QUI-TA!- dijo a Harry retándolo.  
  
-Vamos, esta bien, pero si nos descubren es tú culpa!  
  
-Gracias chicos, les juro que no se arrepentirán, tendrán todo 6º año gratis.  
  
-¿De verdad?- dijeron los dos chicos a coro, con sus miradas iluminadas.  
  
-Y ni saben la sorpresa que les tengo sólo esperen; bueno aquí están las propagandas, Ah, y otra cosa, no se preocupen he pensado en todo, incluso les puse un hechizo borrador por si acaso llegarán estos carteles a manos de la opresión y la autoridad.  
  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Ay!, los profesores idiota- dijo Hermione con un tono altivo- Y Harry, despues de entregar estos volantes yo te veré en la sala común, a ti pienso contratar para otro tipo de empleo.  
  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes y recuerda resérvanos lo mejor!  
  
-O.k. chicos- y Hermione se alejó meneando las caderas.  
  
"¡Que envidia!"- dijo Ron para si mismo- "A este menso ya lo contrataron".  
  
-Wow- dijo Ron y le extendió uno- Mira los volantes Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
El Mondongo Meneador  
  
Bien, si ya se hartaron de estudiar chavos, vengan a este  
lugar, hay bebidas, diversiones y sobre todo, CHICAS!- vengan  
no se arrepentirán  
HOY GRAN INAUGURACIÓN  
Con Niurka como Artista invitada.  
  
Al presentar este volante en cajas tendrá un 15% de  
descuento en todo lo que consuma (bebidas y AMOR)  
  
* * *  
  
-Mira, Hermione se ha puesto tan entusiasta que hasta puso cupones de descuento al presentar este volante, ah y hay algo más, aquí dice que tendrá de invitada a Niurka, tu sabes, pa' que suba el ambiente- le dijo Ron a Harry como si le insinuara algo.  
  
-Sabes que?- Ron habló- me están dando ganas de participar como un gigoló en la casa de Hermione, tú encargate de los volantes, que yo me voy a ir a conseguir trabajo.  
  
Harry no supo que decir, ahora Ron le salía con esto, que seguía? Ahora Ginny le diria que lo ha querido desde el primer día en que lo vio? "Por favor!, que tontería!!!, ni en mil años" (Pobre Harry, no se ha dado cuenta). Su amigo lo había dejado solo.  
  
-Pues si lo llega a contratar tendrá que cambiar estos volantes, por que solo es dedicatoria para hombres, bueno de una vez los cambiaré, pues conociendo a Hermione yo digo que lo va a contratar enseguida- Y agarrando su varita pronuncio "Change Volant Pensamientos" y el volante cambió, Ahora decía:  
  
* * *  
  
"El Mondongo Meneador"  
  
Bien, si ya se hartaron de estudiar chavos y chavas, vengan a  
este lugar, hay bebidas, diversiones y sobre todo, CHICAS Y  
CHICOS!- vengan no se arrepentirán  
HOY GRAN INAUGURACIÓN  
Con Niurka y Paquita la del Barrio como Artistas invitadas.  
  
Al presentar este volante en cajas tendra un 15% de  
descuento en todo lo que consuma (bebidas y AMOR)  
  
* * *  
  
-Para que me querrá Hermione?- se dijo Harry para sí- Mientras no sea de Striper todo esta bien, en fin.  
  
Harry se alejó caminando sin darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy lo estaba espiando.  
  
"Esto se está poniendo muy raro"- se dijo el rubio- "investigare después".  
  
Harry llegó a la sala común esperando ver la gran vividora y la encontró, en ese momento, ella vestía una blusa rojo escarlata escotada y una minifalda con la inscripción COMEME por detrás.  
  
-Hey! Harry- grito ella.  
  
-Que pasó, que trabajito me tienes ahora que no sea de gigoló o algo así.  
  
-Harry, no te ofendas pero, mmm- medito las palabras- estas demasiado delgado, aunque- pareció cambiar de opinión- con tu fama y unas pociones de físico-culturismo que encontré en la biblioteca- le dijo mientras empezaba a tantearle el abdomen.  
  
-Hey!, con mi cuerpo no te metas, asi estoy bien!!!- Le dijo indignado, sacándose la mano de la chica de encima. -Como quieras, allá tu. Bueno, a lo que iba, tu papel a desempeñar es muy simple amiguito, será el de guarura.  
  
-¿YO?, ¿GUARURA? ¡IMPOSIBLE!, me verían!, que oso!!!  
  
-No, claro que no tonto- dijo Hermione -Tu usaras tu capa de la invisibilidad, digo, si no la has echado a perder.  
  
-Ohhhhh!, claro!, bien pensa do Hermione. Ella le guiño un ojo.  
  
-Hay!, mira dime Hermy, siií corazón?  
  
-Bien Hermy.  
  
***Fin del 5to capitulo***  
  
Nota de una de los autores (ósea yo):Por petición de los otros autores, quisiera mencionarles una vez mas que esta "Obra de Arte" para algunos (Los listos!!! ;D), "remedo de fanfic" para otros (Los tontos ;P), no me pertenece exclusivamente, somos tres autores son Rejo (Mario, la mente maestra), Snoogle (Ely, el listo) y una servidora: AnyT* Grandchester (La bella, je-je). El credito nos corresponde a todos.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que nos han mandado, gracias a ellos continuamos. Esperamos que le haya gustado el capitulo, que fue un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero así debía ser. Sigan leyendo y mandando reviews con sus opiniones, dénos ideas!!! Si alguien quiere ver un dibujo de Hermione con su nuevo look que me mande un mail o me lo diga por review.  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
snivelly: no lo dudo, nosotros tambien, cada parte nueva que hacemos nos gusta mas, espero que sigas al pendiente de la historia, que po lo que parece les gusto a muchos. El hechizo del puticlub (como tu lo llamas : D) lo hizo snoogle y no exactamente, Draco sospecha que es por lo que le hizo a la pocion, pero no tiene nada comprobado. Ha y recomienda este fic a todos, tus conocidos que esperamos que les guste como a ti  
  
yo_ana: que bueno que te gusto, reviews como el tuyo hacen que este fic siga adelante, si no lo podemos continuar pronto son por causas mayores, por que si por nosotros fuera ya lo hubiéramos acabado , espero que te haya gustado el nombre del negocio : D  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: No te apures por mi amigo, que no fue para tanto. Y Sorry, pero no todos los capis podrán ser así de largos, porque o no podemos por falta de tiempo, o simplemente no se presta. Pero ojala que esto no te desanime, y sigas leyendo y mandes reviews!!! Porque eso mas que nada es lo que nos anima a seguir publicando.  
  
ChIk-SoAd: Que mas quisiera ser yo la que tuve la idea de este fanfic, pero estoy segura que sola no podría haber hecho algo tan bueno, así que debo de darles el crédito también a mis amigos Snoogle y Rejo. Continuaremos el fanfic lo mas pronto que podamos. Y no te preocupes que ninguna de las chicas se va a echar para atrás, sobre todo habiendo chicos de por medio. Y respecto a lo de un Herms&Draco, pues eso no lo tenemos contemplado, pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar.  
  
ginny-montero: En realidad la idea no fue mía, sino de Rejo, y muchas de las partes graciosas (debo decirlo) son de Snoogle, mi parte favorita de lo que yo escribí esta en el prox capi. Creo. Yo lo que hago es meterle mas detalle a la cosa.  
  
kien sabe?: Eres Elo, no? Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Mario. Que bien que lo hayas leído. Sigue mandando reviews!!!... Tu fuiste la que lo leyó primero???  
  
VachiMagic: Mario para esas cosas deberías de actuar con un poco mas de discreción.  
  
Ginny-Magical-Kagome: Que bueno que te gusto la historia, pero mas que nos lo hiciste saber, para nosotros es muy importante recibir reviews para saber que estamos haciendo las cosas bien, ya hemos dicho las causas por la cual no podemos continuarla muy rapido, pero prometemos hacer todo lo posible por publicar capítulos con mas frecuencia, y no es por alardear, pero la continuación estará muy buena, asi que sigue al pendiente.  
  
CoNnY-B: Yo creo que todos tenemos una clara opinión de Hermione, y por mas fics de este tipo que se hagan no la cambiaremos. No te apures que por lo pronto Hermy no se meterá en problemas.  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: Que bueno que te guste el fic, sigue leyendo y mandando reviews!!!, yo ya tengo un concepto de Ginny, y para nada se acerca al que Hermione representa en este fic.  
  
Lil Granger: Coincido contigo en lo de Ron, le pediría a Hagrid una de esas criaturas (de las que no recuerdo el nombre) que encuentran oro. Hermione- Tere??? Nada que ver!!!, De acuerdo, de acuerdo, se robo su frase, usa faldas cortitas (en este fic), tiene los dientes grandes (aunque Hermy ya se los achico), tiene el pelo todo esponjado. pero de ahí para alla, Nada que ver!!!  
  
Mario Regino y Ely: Estarán contentos, no???, Y no se apuren, no me enoje, para nada.  
  
Nota: Rejo contesto unos de los reviews. 


	6. La Gran Noche

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen, a ninguno de los tres autores de esta Obra de Arte (vulgarmente denominada "Fanfic"), sino a Rowling, sí, a esa mujer mentirosa, que se atreve a decir que "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" es la mejor de las tres peliculas (perdon a quien piense igual que ella), y la misma que permite que se ponga en duda la participacion de Emma, Daniel, Rupert y Tom, en la pelicula "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix" y las siguientes. Ahora si, a pasar a lo bueno.  
  
HERMIONE LA GOLFA  
  
Por: AnyT Grandchester, Snoogle y Rejo.  
  
Capitulo VI  
  
"La Gran Noche"  
  
Eran las ocho de la noche y el gran lugar ya funcionaba, Hermione lo había acomodado de una manera que parecía "table", pues puso tubos en cada mesa (y eso que solo eran tres bailarinas).  
  
Al principio los estudiantes perdían la ubicación, pero gracias a otro grandioso hechizo de Hermione que hacía que estos se convirtieran en mapa, encontraron el lugar.  
  
Al llegar escuchaban alaridos o gemidos como "¡Ay!", "¡Ouch!", "Cuidado", o cosas por el estilo, pero los estudiantes no veían ninguna persona (ustedes se imaginaran quién era).  
  
Hermione tenía tantas ganas de ser consumida por la pasión que no se dio cuenta de que Ron la veía con mirada que no se podía expresar muy facilmente (tal vez sería de "¡QUE BUENOTA ESTÁS!").  
  
Ron tendría que tomar la iniciativa, lo tenía todo planeado, así que decidió entrar en acción, se levantó de su mesa, se acercó a Hermione, y justo cuando le iba a hacer una proposición indecorosa, observó cómo la chica le daba un tremendo cachetadon a un estudiante de Hufflepuff de séptimo curso.  
  
-"PAF" – Escuchó.  
  
-¿Qué parte de "Soy la administradora" no entendiste?!!! –Le gritó Hermione- . Yo no estoy en venta común, esto –acariciando su cuerpo-, es solo para clientes especiales, no como tu, así que ¡vé con alguna otra! –Hermione volteó hacia Ron-. Ahora sí Ron, ¿Qué me decías?  
  
-Ammm..., que..., que..., que te esta yendo muy bien en tu nuevo changarro, ¡me alegro por ti!  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño y exclamó:  
  
-¡Qué mas da! –y comenzó a besar a Ron apasionadamente, con una mano en la abundante cabellera roja y la otra pasaba rápidamente por todo el cuerpo del chico. De repente lo empujó con actitud ofendida-. ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –exclamó sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos-. No traes ni una sola moneda, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.  
  
-Sí, ya te registré por completo y no encontré ni una sola moneda. ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Que por ser mi amigo te voy a fiar?, ¡¡¡Ni lo sueñes!!!  
  
-Pero, ¡¡¡pero tu nos prometiste servicios gratis si te hacíamos publicidad!!!, además, lo que yo quería era pedir trabajo de cantinero o algo así... ¿Tienes algo para mí? –preguntó esperanzado.  
  
-Mmm... pues... creo que sí, tengo algo para ti. ¡¡¡GINNY!!! –Hermione le habla a Ginny-, Ginny, lleva a Ron al cuarto de atrás y le das un uniforme –dice guiñándole el ojo.  
  
Ron y Ginny van al cuarto de atrás.  
  
-Así que trabajas aquí –dijó Ron a su hermanita con tono de decepción.  
  
-¡¡¡Soy tan solo una mesera!!!, ¿¿¿Y tu??? También vas a trabajar aquí, o no?  
  
-Hey!!! Calmada que soy tu hermano mayor, ¡¡¡No deberías de cuestionarme!!!  
  
Llegan a un cuarto iluminado por solo una antorcha y Ginny le dice a Ron:  
  
-Toma -arrojandole una tanga roja escarlata que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!! ¡¡¡Hermione está bien loca si piensa que yo me pondré eso!!!  
  
-Ya gane 200 galeones de propinas –comentó como al descuido.  
  
-¡¡¡Sal ahora mismo, me tengo que arreglar!!! -Ginny sale del cuarto, inmediatamente Hermione le dice:  
  
-GINNY!!! Qué Pasoooooouuuuuuuú??!!, acepto o no?  
  
-Ni se rehusó -contestó Ginny.  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
Ron salió a asomarse solo con la tanga roja encima, en cuanto salió vio que estaba todo el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, y la mayoría de los Gryffindor, lo soporto medianamente, pero cuando vio llegar a Draco Malfoy y a sus torpes amigos, su cara se puso de igual o mas intenso color que su tanga.  
  
-Weasley, ¡¡¡No me sabia esas mañas tuyas!!!- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa provocativa que no tenía cabida en su cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué te importa? –espetó Ron.  
  
-UyUyUy!!!, Weasley, contrólate un poco, sino no te daré una buena propina por que me bailes –Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
  
-Yo no estoy para bailarle a niños ricos gays, sino a todas las bellas estudiantas FEMENINAS de Hogwarts!!!  
  
-Estudiantes, Ron- lo corrigió Hermione.  
  
-Pense que ya lo habías superado -le dijo Ron desconcertado a Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, quedan unos pocos residuos.  
  
-Bueno, pues tu te lo pierdes -le dijo Malfoy a Ron.  
  
-Sí, como no...  
  
Malfoy continuó caminando hacia una mesa y como no queriendo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Ron lo escuchara:  
  
-A ver quien te dará una propina como la mía -al escuchar esto se paralizo.  
  
-No había pensado en eso... -se dijo en voz baja, luego hizo una mueca de asco-, como si me importara.  
  
-El problema hermanito, es que si te importa -le dijo Ginny que lo había oído.  
  
-QUE?!?!?!  
  
-El tiene la razón, ¡¿Con quien ganaras tanto en tan poco tiempo?!, yo que tu me lo pensaba mejor.  
  
-Ginny, Cállate ya!! -explotó Ron.  
  
-Uy!, que genio -y se fue hacia una mesa donde le llamaban.  
  
-Ron!! -le grito Hermione- Ya sigues tu!  
  
-QUE???!!!, Ahh, si, ya voy...  
  
Ron corrió a su camerino a terminar de vestirse, o mejor dicho, prepararse para desvestirse..., este se puso un traje militar. De repente, Hermione se apunta con su varita a la garganta y pronuncia "Sonorus" que hace que su voz se reproduzca a niveles Bíblicos y grita: "Ron a la pista 5, Ron a la Pista 5, Comenzamos!!!" hace un ligero zigzagueo con su varita y se comienza a escuchar una canción perfecta para que Ron bailara, "La Batidora".  
  
Ron sale a la pista 5 y se queda tieso, ante la mirada de todos. Un piropo saltó a relucir, era Draco Malfoy "Muévete comadreja" y Ron no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, tuvo que bailar.  
  
Como Hermione vio que Ron era todo un fracaso decidió en ese momento lanzarle un hechizo para que se desinhiba, "deshinibus emociona" (NA: qué original).  
  
En ese momento empezó a desabrocharse la camisa dejando ver su pálido pecho. -¡Como lechita! -gritó Draco, cuando escuchó esto Ron bajó de la pista y se acercó a él de una forma muy provocativa. Llegó y se subió encima (de la mesa) y comenzó a bailarle sólo a Draco, ante la shockeada mirada del rubiecito.  
  
Estuvo como tres minutos ahí ante la mirada atónita de todos, especialmente de Harry, cuando...  
  
-Hey, nosotras también pagamos!!! – gritó Angelina Jhonson.  
  
-Sí -la secundó Hanna Abbot.  
  
Después de escuchar esto, la música cambió por una más sensual, y Ron comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa con 7 chicas y empezó a bailarles a ellas. Después de que le pusieran algunos sickles en unas bolsitas que tenía el pantalón caminó nuevamente hacia el centro de la pista, y entonces se dejó oír una música más movida al tiempo que Ron se quitaba la demás ropa.  
  
-¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhh!!! -gritaban todas las demás chicas.  
  
-Que bonitos encantos, quien te viera Weasley -y los ojos de la chica se les salían de las órbitas.  
  
-Ayyyy Dios mío, me espantas -gritó una chica de quinto curso de Ravenclaw a la cual Hermione no conocía.  
  
-Déjame agarrar, déjame agarrar -gritaba una desesperada chica casi echándosele encima a Ron.  
  
Con un movimiento muy sexy de varita, hizo que el pantalón se le cayera, se volteó, de manera que daba la espalda al público y entonces se agachó a recoger el pantalón con las "nachas en alto". Aquí el grito se agudizó más. Acto seguido se levantó y volteó de nuevo al frente, continuo unos minutos más bailando con movimientos sensuales y diferentes canciones, para dar fin con un movimiento espectacular.  
  
Los gritos de las muchachas no se hicieron esperar, con otro movimiento de varita recogió todas sus propinas y dio las gracias.  
  
En el momento en que bajó de la pista, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y no pudo aguantar las ganas de salir gritando y corriendo de ahí, pero cuando vio a unas chicas desmayadas y a otras guiñándole el ojo se dijo en voz baja.  
  
-Era de esperarse, si soy todo un "gigolo"- dándose un pequeño golpe seductor en la barbilla.  
  
Le siguieron varios espectáculos, el de Cho-Chang en el cual salía con un traje de globos que eran reventados por las varitas de lo chicos,otro en el que Parvati, Lavender y Cho bailaban can-can (NA: ese que bailaban las prostis en los Saloon o burdeles del viejo oeste), y justo en el momento en el que todos clamaban a Paquita a voz en grito, Hermione dio la triste noticia que Paquita habia sufrido un pequeño incidente con la red de polvos flú y no sería posible su llegada ya que se encontraba en Timbuktu, y que Niurka tampoco podría presentarse porque estaba en la casa de Big Brother. Tras decir estas palabras Hermione abandonó el escenario.  
  
En su lugar tendrían la participación de la inteligentísima Isabel "la Chabela" Madow que había participado en el Gran Hermano España y Big Brother VIP 2 México. La Madow fue aclamada por todos los "caballeros", en su pequeña interpretación de un popurrí de los éxitos de Cri-Cri, pues aseguro querer ahora incursionar en el ámbito infantil, "Tatiana, muerete de envidia" (Revisar N/T al final del capítulo), fue su declaración, así como también las palabras que repitió continuamente durante su aparición "Yo soy una mujer autentica, con todos mis atributos naturales!", en ese momento se escucho una sonora carcajada de parte del publico ante una desconcertada Madow, que rápidamente asumió que se reían con ella... no de ella. Abandonó el escenario con cientos de chiflidos y una sonrisa boba en el rostro despidiéndose con la mano "Byyyyyyeeeeeee" cuando de repente se dejo oir un fuerte "PUF" seguido de un quejido "Aaaaauuuuccchhhhh". Isabel Madow se había resbalado con la cola de su largo vestido.  
  
(Tras bambalinas)  
  
Entra Isabel quitándose la oxigenada peluca, para descubrir que no era otra que Hermione disfrazada.  
  
-Rápido Ginny, mi ropa!!! – Exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy. – Ginny se acerco a ella corriendo con un monton de cosas en las manos.  
  
Hermione tomo el vestido color negro que antes había traído y se cambió rapidamente frente a un sorprendido Ron que se había quedado con el ojo cuadrado ante el nulo pudor de su amiga, el cual aun no lograba asimilar. Un golpe en su estomago lo saco de su "embobamiento", desconcertado se dio cuenta que era Ginny la que con un balde le había dado tremendo azoton. Muy enojado volteo a ver a su hermana, como pidiendole una explicación.  
  
-Para la baba.  
  
Esa fue la "Gran noche" en "El Mondongo Meneador", todo un exitaso, todos se la estaban pasando tan divertidos que eran las 4:00 AM y aun nadie se quería ir, fue cerca de las 5:00 cuando al fin se vació el lugar, solo quedaron el "Trio de Oro" y la pelirroja, para recoger todo. Unos simples movimientos de varita y todo estuvo pulcro en unos momentos.  
  
"Estuvo genial, no?", "No pense que nos fuera a ir tan bien" o, "Vaya que fue un todo un exito", eran las frases de despedida.  
  
-Hasta mañana Hermione.  
  
-Mmm... de hecho es hasta al rato, porque dentro de unas cuantas horas tenemos clases -corrigió Hermione a Ron.  
  
-Lo que tu digas Hermione... definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambiaran -susurro a si mismo derrotado- "Pero así te enamoraste de ella, no?", dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
  
-"Finite inacantatem" -y las luces se apagaron.  
  
Fin del 6to capitulo  
  
N/T: Tatiana es una artista conocida como la "Reina" de los niños en México.  
  
Nota de una de los autores (ósea yo): (AnyT se encuentra de rodillas, suplicando clemencia) Por favor, por favor, les pido mil disculpas, no existe circunstancia alguna (salvo tal vez: la escuela, los examenes finales, acabamos la prepa!!!, el examen de ingreso a la facultad, los padres despotas que no nos dejan usar la computadora, y asi le puede seguir la lista....) que justifique el que no hayamos actualizado durante tanto tiempo, y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que gran parte del capitulo ya estaba. Please, perdon por hacerles esperar tanto. El capitulo quedo mas largo que todos los demas, espero le haya gustado. Ojala que nuestra inconstancia no los haya desanimado mucho y continuen leyendo. Trataremos de publicar el siguiente capitulo en no mas de un mes, en serio.  
  
Les debemos una disculpa, pues a veces no tomamos en cuenta que no todos son mexicanos, y no entenderan todas las cosas que escribamos, asi que trataremos de ser lo mas especificos posible.  
  
Del capitulo anterior muchos preguntaron por la palabra "Guarura", asi se les llama a los guardaespaldas, o a los guardias de los antros o discotecas.  
  
Ya saben, cualquier cosa, pueden dejar un review, o bien, escribir a mi mail: verdecita24hotmail.com  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
mariag malfoy: Ojala que con este capitulo te hayas reido igual o mas que con el anterior. Hermione perdono a Ron lo que le hizo porque anda muy querondona con todo mundo, y en realidad ya le vale (a ver si en el proximo capitulo explicamos el incidente del tren). Harry... pues Harry... es simplemente Harry, un despistado de primera tratandose de chicas, a ver si lo despabilamos tantito. Paquita la del barrio es una cantante mexicana que se la pasa despotricando contra todos los hombres, su frase representativa: "Me estas oyendo inutil?"  
  
ChIk-SoAd: Cuando dices que Draco tiene que "atinar" con Hermione te refieres a que suceda algo entre ellos? En realidad eso no esta entre nuestros planes.  
  
Lil Granger: Ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo, en especial el numerito de Ron. Lastime que los deberes de ron como "Gigolo" por el momento solo incluya el de ser striper, porque sino...  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Como crees que vamos a cansarnos de recivir tus mensajes???, para nada, por gente como tu esque estamos aqui.  
  
aLsUvEr: Esperamos que te hayas reido con este capitulo tanto como con los anteriores. Lo de hacer los capitulos mas grandes, pues... este nos salio un poco mas largo, pero en realidad no aseguramos nada para el siguiente, ya sabes, las cosas surgen solas.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Sorry por no explixar antes que es "Guarura", pero ya lo aclaramos en este capitulo.  
  
LaNiNiaPiTu: Bueno, ya explicamos lo que es guarura. Hubo a varias personas a las que les mande el dibujo de Hermy, pero lo que no estoy segura de a quien fue, si tu no fuiste uno de ellos, nadamas dime, y te lo mando.  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: Lo que es un guarura lo pudiste ller un poco mas arriba, me alegro de que te gustara el nombre de la "casa de la buena vida" de Hermy. Disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero como dicen, "mas vale tarde que nunca".  
  
Alssus: Que bien que te este gustando, ojala que el rumbo que agarren las cosas te agrade tambein, el final, aun no esta listo pero ya tenemos una clara idea de lo que queremos que sea.  
  
CoNnY-B: Si quieres te puedo mandar el FanArt de Hermy, sorry por no publizar antes pero....  
  
yo-ana: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, y tienes razon, casi todo Hogwarts estuvo en el mondongo, menos los peques de los primeros años, claro.  
  
Diego Eagle: Que bien que te guste el fic, si quieres que te mande el dibujo, dame tu direccion y gustosa te lo envio.  
  
Nympha-da: Mucho tiempo despues, lo sabemos, pero trataremos de no tardar tanto, ojala sigas leyendo los siguientes capitulos!  
  
Dorian-Crow: Sigue leyendo plis, asi te reiras mas, y seras feliz! jaja. Espero que te gustara ste capitulo tambien. 


End file.
